


Pretend (S Part no. 3)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: bathroom break v(￣ｰ￣)v
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 12





	Pretend (S Part no. 3)

**Author's Note:**

> SOUPRICE AGAIN MGA DEMONYO HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> BELATED HAPPY CHANSOO DAY PT 3! v(￣ｰ￣)v
> 
> nakailan na kayo ha. ito na pangbawi ko dun sa mga balde-balde iniyak sa mga nakaraang updates hehe
> 
> mga bata magdasal kayo ha? alam ni tito lord ginagawa niyo ngayon kaya magpray kayo (-/\\-)
> 
> ps. di ko na naproofread 'to so sorry for any typos, grammatical errors, and nonsense na natype ko
> 
> enjoy mga dibils ^^

nagulat naman si chanyeol nung biglang may humawak sa pulsuhan niya at hinila siya papasok sa cr. nung pagkapasok naman nila ay doon niya napansin na si kyungsoo pala ang humila sa kanya

bumitaw naman sa pagkakahawak si kyungsoo atsaka sumilip sa labas sa may pinto kaya taka namang napatitig dito si chanyeol

"Kali? Bakit? May problema ba? Bat nagmamadali ka? At sino sinisilip mo dyan sa labas?"

napabuntong hininga naman si kyungsoo atsaka siya nilingon

"Yung naglilive show na katabi natin nakita ginawa natin, Daile."

bahagya namang nanlaki mata ni chanyeol at onti-onti naman siyang napangiti hanggang sa mahina siyang napatawa

"Talaga? Hayaan mo na. At least nalaman nilang mas masarap ginawa ko sayo. Daliri palang yun."

hinampas naman ni kyungsoo sa dibdib si chanyeol

"Tumigil ka nga. Nakakahiya. Baka mamukhaan nila tayo."

"Di yan. Wag ka na mag-alala. Di naman na natin sila makikita ulit."

binuksan naman na ni chanyeol yung gripo atsaka naghugas ng kamay. napatitig lang naman dito si kyungsoo at napaisip-isip

"Daile..."

mahinang tawag ni kyungsoo habang malambot na nakatitig kay chanyeol

"Hmm?"

sagot ni chanyeol habang abala parin sa paghugas ng kamay

"Uhm... ano... hindi ka ba... hindi ba nabuhay alaga mo?"

napatigil naman sa paghugas si chanyeol at napasara nung gripo bago gulat na nilingon si kyungsoo

"A-ano?"

napabuntong hininga naman si kyungsoo

"I'm just wondering kasi you helped me with that baka kasi na ano ka... na... turn-on ka pero mukhang hindi naman."

nahihiyang tumawa naman si kyungsoo atsaka nahihiyang ngumiti kay chanyeol

"Well, tara na balik na tayo dun sa ibang upuan na lang tayo umupo."

lalabas na sana si kyungsoo pero mabilis siyang hinawakan ni chanyeol sa pulsuhan niya kaya napalingon siya rito

"Bakit?"

seryoso naman ang titig sa kanya ni chanyeol

"What if I told I did? May gagawin ka ba?"

natigilan naman si kyungsoo rito at tila ba hindi niya alam sasabihin

"Ha-ha? A--ano... na-curious lang naman ako kaya ko na tanong... ano... hin---"

nagulat naman si kyungsoo nung bigla siyang hinila ni chanyeol at agad-agad na hinalikan sa labi. bahagya namang nanlaki mga mata ni kyungsoo at naestatwa na siya sa kinatatayuan niya

onti-onti namang naipasok ni chanyeol ang dila niya sa loob ng bibig ni kyungsoo at dito mas lalo niyang napalalim ang halikan nila. hindi naman makapiglas si kyungsoo dahil ang bilis niyang nalunod sa mga halik ni chanyeol. napakapit naman siya sa damit nito at mariing napapikit ng mata

nararamdaman naman muli ni kyungsoo na nagiinit siya at hindi niya gusto ito dahil masama ang kakahantungan nito kaya pilit naman niyang itinulak si chanyeol palayo sa kanya. sabay naman nilang hinabol ang hininga nila habang nakatingin sa isa't isa

"Let's not do this, Daile. Kasal na ko. Mali 'to."

napapikit naman si chanyeol at bahagyang napayuko

"Let's just pretend that this didn't happen. Lalo na yung nangyari kanina sa labas."

patalikod naman na si kyungsoo nung bigla siyang niyakap ni chanyeol

"Kahit ngayon lang, Kali. Kahit ngayon lang kalimutan mo muna ang mundo mo. Kahit ngayong araw lang ako ulit piliin mo."

hindi naman maintindihan ni kyungsoo sinabi ni chanyeol pero ramdam niya ang paglambot ng puso niya rito. onti-onti naman siyang iniharap ni chanyeol at marahan na hinawakan sa pisngi

"Kahit ngayong araw lang, Kali..."

malambot lang namang napatitig si kyungsoo rito atsaka naman siya muling hinalikan ni chanyeol sa labi. it was a soft kiss at ramdam na ramdam ni kyungsoo ang sabik at pagmamahal ni chanyeol dito. hindi niya alam pero sobrang nasasaktan siya

napapikit naman si kyungsoo atsaka humalik pabalik kay chanyeol. napalakad naman paatras si chanyeol at napasandal sa may pader

bahagya naman silang nagulat nung may narinig silang nagsasalita at mukhang papasok sa cr kaya mabilis namang hinila ni chanyeol si kyungsoo papasok sa loob ng isang cubicle

ramdam naman ni kyungsoo ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. rinig naman nila na may dalawang taong nag-uusap. bahagyang nagulat si kyungsoo nung bigla siyang hinalikan ni chanyeol sa leeg habang nilock yung pinto

"Daile... may tao..."

bulong ni kyungsoo

"Then let's keep our voice down."

sagot naman ni chanyeol atsaka tinignan si kyungsoo sa mata at bahagyang ngumiti bago ito halikan sa labi. narinig naman nila na pumasok yung isa sa katabing cubicle nila

naramdaman naman ni kyungsoo na binubuksan muli ni chanyeol ang pants niya kaya pilit naman niya itong pinipigilan pero hindi nagpatinag si chanyeol. mabilis naman itong nabukasan at hinubad ni chanyeol kasama ang brief niya. pinisil-pisil naman ni chanyeol ang wetpu niya habang iniistretch ito

inilipat naman ni chanyeol pwesto ni kyungsoo atsaka siya pinatuwad kaya napahawak naman sa magkabilang pader nung cubicle si kyungsoo

"Daile... anong gagawin mo? May tao pa sa labas."

kinakabahan na sabi ni kyungsoo. narinig naman nilang lumabas na sa katabing cubicle nila yung tao at ilang saglit lang ay narinig na nila ang mga ito lumabas

"Ayan. Wala na sila. Let's conitue?"

"Pero Daile---a-aaahhhh..."

napaungol ng mahina naman biglasi kyungsoo nung biglang ipinasok ni chanyeol ang isang daliri niya sa loob ng holey grail ni kyungsoo. nung sinimulan namang ilabasmasok ito ni chanyeol ay napahawak na si kyungsoo sa bibig niya para pigilan ang mapaungol ng malakas

naramdaman naman ni kyungsoo na dalawang daliri na ipinasok ni chanyeol sa loob niya kaya mariin naman siyang napapikit at ramdam na niya ang panginginig ng tuhod niya

agad namang binilisan ni chanyeol ang paglabasmasok ng mga daliri niya sa loob ni kyungsoo habang marahan na pinupump ang mini corndog ni kyungsoo kaya halos mabaliw naman si kyungsoo dahil hindi na niya alam kung pano pa pipigilan ang sarili para hindi mapaungol

ilang saglit naman ay narinig nila na may pumasok ulit sa loob ng cr at mukhang hindi lang isa ito kundi apat. napalingon naman si kyungsoo kay chanyeol atsaka tinignan siya na para bang sinasabihan ito na wag gagawa ng kahit ano. ngumisi lang naman si chanyeol sa kanya kaya napakunot naman ang noo ni kyungsoo

sinimulan namang tanggalin ni chanyeol ang belt at i-unbutton yung pants niya gamit ang isang kamay at pilit naman siyang pinipigilan ni kyungsoo pero natigil si kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya nung biglang ginalaw ni chanyeol yung dalawang daliri nito na nasa loob pa ng holey grail niya kaya napahawak ulit siya sa bibig niya at napayuko sabay pikit ng mata

narinig naman nila na may pumasok sa isang cubicle pero hindi sa katabi nila. naramdaman naman ni kyungsoo na inilabas na ni chanyeol yung mga daliri niya kaya napalingon na siya rito

laking gulat naman niya na nakalabas na ang buhay na buhay na long chubby talong nito kaya nanlaki bahagya mga mata niya at napalunok siya

"Daile... don't you dare put that in habang may mga tao pa sa labas."

mahinang sabi kyungsoo na tama lang para marinig ni chanyeol

ngumisi naman si chanyeol sa kanya atsaka sinimulang ikiskis yung tip ng kanyang long chubby talong sa holey grail ni kyungsoo at ramdam agad ni kyungsoo ang pagkasensitive ng butas niya kaya hindi niya naiwasang mapapikit at mapaungol ng mahina

"Ayaw mo ba talagang ipasok ko na 'to?"

nanginginig naman na ang mga tuhod ni kyungsoo at ramdam na niya ang pag-iinit lalo ng katawan niya at ng holey grail niya

"Please Daile... may mga tao pa sa labas..."

chanyeol leaned forward tsaka hinawakan niya gamit ang isa niyang kamay ang baba ni kyungsoo atsaka iniharap ito sa kanya

"They won't hear us if you don't moan loud, Kali."

napakunot noo naman si kyungsoo at napakagat sa labi. nagulat naman siya nung biglang ipinasok ni chanyeol ang kanyang long chubby talong sa loob ng holey grail niya at mapapaungol na dapat siya ng malakas pero mabilis naman siyang hinalikan ni chanyeol sa labi kaya mahinang ungol lang ang lumabas sa kanya

"Gago, pre. Narinig mo 'yon?"

sabi nung isang lalaki

"Huh? Anong narinig?"

takang tanong naman nung isa

"Parang may nagsabi ng Hmmm..."

bahagya namang natawa yung isa pa nilang kasama

"Tangina minumulto ka ata ehh. Kung anu-ano naririnig mo dyan."

"Gago! Seryoso may narinig talaga ako!"

lumabas naman na yung isang kasama nila sa isang cubicle atsaka tumawa

"Kung anu-ano kasi pinapanood mong horror. Ayan. Kung anu-ano na naririnig mo!"

tumigil naman sa paghalik si chanyeol atsaka gumalaw at ipinasok ng sagad yung long chubby talong niya kaya di napigilan ni kyungsoo ang mapaungol ng mahina

"A-aaaahhhhhh..."

natigilan naman yung mga tao sa labas ng cubicle nung marinig nila 'yon atsaka naman biglang nanghampas yung isa

"Tangina niyo sabi ko sa inyo eh!"

"Gago! Puta! Bala kayo jan! Babalik na ko!"

mabilis namang tumakbo palabas yung isa at sumunod naman dito yung dalawang kasama nila

"Putangina di na talaga ako manunuod ng horror! Hoy! Tangina niyo! Hintayin niyo ko!"

sabi naman nung naiwan at agad-agad namang sumunod dun sa mga kasama niya

"Daile! Tangina ka! Bat mo ginawa 'yon?!"

mariin na bulong naman ni kyungsoo pero hindi naman siya sinagot ni chanyeol atsaka pinagpatuloy ang pagbayo sa kanya. mahigpit namang napahawak ang mga kamay ni kyungsoo sa magkabilang pader ng cubicle atsaka napapikit ng mariin at napapaungol ng mahina

"A--ahhh... shit... Daile... a--aaahhhh... bilisan mo baka may pumasok bigla."

mahigpit namang humawak si chanyeol sa bewang ni kyungsoo atsaka mas binilisan ang pagbayo sa kanya kaya mas lalo namang lumakas ang mga ungol ni kyungsoo

habang nasa kalagitnaan sila ng yugyugan sesh nila ay nay bigla namang pumasok ulit sa cr at narinig nila na may bata itong kasama kaya napatakip naman si kyungsoo sa bibig niya

"Huy! Kalbo! Wag ka nga tumakbo! Pag ikaw nadulas dyan untog yang kalbong ulo mo."

"Eh!!! Kuyaw namaw ehh! Di akow kawbow!"

"Dyan ka lang ha? Iihi lang ako saglit. Wag kang malikot kundi titirisin ko yang kalbo mong ulo."

"Kuyaw naman ehh!"

narinig naman nilang tumawa yung kuya atsaka pumasok sa isang cubicle. narinig din naman nilang nag-iingay yung bata habang naglalakad

dahan-dahan namang gumalaw si chanyeol sa loob ni kyungsoo kaya napipigilan naman ni kyungsoo ang mapaungol

"Daile... matagal pa ba?"

"Malapit na. Wait lang."

nagulat naman sila nung may biglang mag hello sa kanila

"Hello pow! Ano pow nigagawa niyo pow?"

nalalaking mata namang napalingon sila kyungsoo at chnayeol dun sa batang nakasilip sa kanila sa may ilalim. nanigas naman yung dalawa sa pwesto nila kaya hindi sila nakasagot dito. naramdaman naman ni chanyeol na biglang sumikip si kyungsoo at muntik na siyang mapaungol dito pero buti na lang napigilan niya

narinig naman nilang lumabas na yung kuya sa cubicle atsaka tinawag yung kapatid nito

"Hoy! Kalbo! Anong sinisilip mo dyan?! Tumayo ka nga dyan! Madumi dyan sa lapag!"

tumayo naman na yung bata atsaka nagsalita

"Kuyaw! Kuyaw! May taow sa loob nitow!"

"Eh malamang cr yan! Bat mo sinilip! Bad 'yon kalbo! Lika dito kokotongan kita!"

"Awray kuyaw! Mashaket ehh!!!"

"Bad kasi yung ginawa mo! Parusa yan sayo. Wag mo na ulit gagawin yun ha?!"

narinig naman nila kyungsoo na parang mahinang umiiyak na yung bata

"Ah eh... pasensya na po sa kapatid ko. Sorry po sa ginawa niya."

tinapik naman ni kyungsoo si chanyeol kaya napatingin dito si chanyeol. sinenyasan naman siya ni kyungsoo na siya na ang sumagot

"A--ayos lang. Bata ehh. Okay lang."

"Oh kalbo magsorry ka."

"So--sowee pow mga kuyaw. Di kow na pow uuwiten."

"Kuya lang. Tara na nga baka hinahanap na tayo nila mama. Pasensya na po ulet ha."

narinig naman na nilang naglakad na yung magkapatid

"Pewo kuyaw dalawa silang andun sa loob."

taka namang napatingin yung kuya sa kapatid niya

"Huh?"

"Opo, kuyaw. Two silang andun. Fwend siguwo sila kasi nakahug yung isa sa waist nung isa."

bahagya namang nanlaki mata nung kuya niya

"A--ano ba yang pinagsasabi mo. Tara na nga!"

"Pero kuyaw!"

narinig naman na nila kyungsoo ang pagsara nung pinto kaya nakahinga na ulet sila ng maluwag. napalingon naman si kyungsoo kay chanyeol

"Bilisan mo na, Daile. Baka mamaya may makotongan pang bata dyan dahil sa 'tin."

"O--oo. Ito na."

muli namang gumalaw si chanyeol atsaka mabilis na binayo si kyungsoo kaya di na naman napigilan ni kyungsoo ang mapaungol ng mahina

"Tangina, Kali. Bigla kang sumikip dun ha. Muntik na ko mapaungol sa harap nung bata."

"Kasi naman nagulat ako! Kinabahan kaya ako!"

napa-lean forward naman si chanyeol atsaka hinalikan sa pisngisi kyungsoo

"So kapag kinakabahan ka mas lalo kang sumisikip?"

napatingin naman si kyungsoo rito atsaka bahagyang kumunot ang noo

"Tigilan mo ko. Bilisan mo na dyan. Matatapos na yung movie mas marami pang mag-ccr niya."

napangisi naman si chanyeol dito atsaka binigyan siya ng halik sa labi bago ito nagpatuloy sa pagbayo niya kay kyungsoo

ramdam na ramdam naman ni kyungsoo ang paglabasmasok sa kanya ni chanyeol dahil talaga idinidiin at isinasagad ni chanyeol ang kanyang long chubby talong

"A---aaahhhh... putangina... i'm almost there, Daile..."

"Malapit narin ako..."

mga ilang thrust pa ang ginawa ni chanyeol bago sila sabay na naglabas ng milky white jelly (=￣▽￣=)

ibinaon naman lalo ni chanyeol ang kanyang long chubby talong sa loob ni kyungsoo habang lumalabas ang mga potential little yabies nila (＿Δ＿)

nung matapos sila ay kumuha naman sila ng tissue at nilinis ang isa't isa at mabilis na nag-ayos at lumabas ng cr. napagdesisyunan naman na nila na lumabas na ng sinehan at puntahan na sila jongdae

**Author's Note:**

> so ayon dami nila audience HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> don't forget to pray kids (^ー^)
> 
> sana happy na kayo mga demonyo ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ


End file.
